Martha Jones
Dr. Martha Jones ist ein Mensch des 21. Jahrhunderts und wird eine Begleiterin des Zehnten Doctors. Marthas Abenteuer an der Seite des Time Lords sind geprägt von den Gefühlen, die sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung für ihn hegt, die er jedoch nicht erwiedert, da er noch immer Rose Tyler nachtrauert. Marthas Annäherungsversuchen weicht er vehement aus und gibt vor, sie nicht zu bemerken. Familie, Kindheit und Jugend Martha wurde 1986 geboren und ist die älteste Tochter von Francine und Clive Jones. Sie hat zwei Geschwister, Leo und Tish. Nach einem Armbruch und dem darauf folgenden Krankenhausbesuch will Martha schon als kleines Mädchen Ärztin werden (The Frozen Wastes). Als ihre Eltern sich scheiden lassen, bleiben Martha und ihre Geschwister bei der Mutter, wobei Martha immer wieder versucht, die Familie zu versöhnen (Wooden Heart). Sie liest als Kind sehr viel, u.a. sehr begeistert die Harry Potter-Buchreihe (The Mystery of the Haunted Cottage). In der sechsten Klasse hat Martha kurzzeitig Trompetenunterricht (House Pests). Marthas Cousine Adeola Oshodi wird seit der Schlacht von Canary Wharf im Jahr 2007 offiziell vermisst. Das Kennenlernen thumb|190px|left|Der Krawattentrick Als Martha 2008 auf dem Weg zur Arbeit im Royal Hope Hospital ist, spricht sie ein Fremder an, der seine Krawatte löst. Kurz darauf trifft sie ihn bei der morgendlichen Visite im Krankenhaus wieder, als Patient John Smith, der seit dem gestrigen Tag hier ist. Als dann plötzlich das gesamte Krankenhaus auf den Mond transferiert wird, thumb|200px|Martha und der Doctor auf dem Mondstellt sich ihr Smith als der Doctor vor und beiden gelingt es, Florence Finnegan als gefährliche Lebensform zu entlarven und sie den Judoon-Truppen auszuliefern. Nach ihrer Rückkehr auf die Erde trifft Martha den Doctor wieder, der ihr anbietet, ihn zu begleiten. Zum Beweis, dass er auch in der Zeit reisen kann, verschwindet die TARDIS kurz und kehrt zurück, wobei der Doctor Martha die am Morgen abgelegte Krawatte präsentiert. Daraufhin entscheidet sie sich, mit ihm zu fliegen. Alternatives Leben In einer alternativen Zeitlinie stirbt der Doctor vor dem ersten Treffen mit Martha, so dass er sich nicht im Royal Hope aufhält, als dieses auf den Mond transportiert wird. Martha überlässt in einer ausweglosen Situation die letzte Sauerstoffmaske ihrem Kommilitonen Oliver Morgenstern und stirbt. Diese Zeitlinie wird jedoch von Donna Noble rückgängig gemacht (Turn Left). Abenteuer mit dem Doctor 'Im ''Globe Theatre Ihre erste Reise bringt sie ins Jahr 1599, wo Martha William Shakespeare kennen lernt. Sie ist von dem Dichter durchaus angetan, doch nachdem sie drei gefährliche Carrionite besiegt und den Untergang der Welt verhindert haben, lehnt sie einen Kuss von Shakespeare ab - sein Mundgeruch ist ihr zu stark (The Shakespeare Code). Bereits hier spielen ihre Gefühle für den Doktor eine große Rolle. Die beiden müssen sich im Gasthaus ein Bett teilen und Martha unternimmt Annäherungsversuche, die vom Doktor jedoch, absichtlich oder nicht, ziemlich rüde zurückgewiesen werden. Martha und der Doktor müssen sich in dem überfüllten Gasthaus ein Bett teilen, was für Martha eine sehr romantische Situation ist, der Doktor ist aber nur mit den unheimlichen Geschehnissen des Abends beschäftigt und sagt sogar zu Martha: Rose würde es wissen. Martha ist daraufhin sichtlich verletzt. '''In ferner Zukunft Das nächste Ziel der TARDIS ist der Planet New Earth im Jahr 5.000.000.053. Dort wird Martha kurz nach der Ankunft von Milo und Cheen entführt und muss mit dem Doctor die Macra bekämpfen (Gridlock). Hier lernt Martha auch das geheimnisvolle Gesicht von Boe kennen, das gemeinsam mit Novizin Hame die Stadt Neu New York vor einem durch Drogen freigesetztes Virus verteidigt hat. '1930' Danach kehren sie zur "alten Erde" zurück und landen im New York des Jahres 1930. Doch nicht nur sie sind dort gelandet, sondern auch der Kult von Skaro, der versucht, eine neue Dalek-Rasse zu erschaffen (Daleks in Manhattan + Evolution of the Daleks). Das Empire State Building dient den Dalek dabei als riesiger Empfänger. Martha rettet dem Doctor erneut das Leben, was dieser ihr aber wieder nur sehr platonisch dankt. 'Wieder zu Hause' Der Doctor bringt Martha zurück in ihre Zeit zu ihrer Familie. Ursprünglich will er sich von ihr verabschieden, wird jedoch auf das Treiben von Richard Lazarus aufmerksam. Das berufliche Verhältnis von Marthas Schwester Tish zu Lazarus bringt den Doctor und Martha auf einen Empfang von Lazarus Laboratories, wo sie Zeugen der grauenhaften Ergebnisse von Lazarus' Versuchen werden (The Lazarus Experiment). Der Doktor bietet Martha am Ende eine weitere Reise an, doch diese hat genug davon, ständig Ausreden erfinden zu müssen, um eine erneute Reise mit dem Doktor anzutreten. Sie verweigert eine erneute Reise, woraufhin der Doktor ihr einen dauerhaften Platz an seiner Seite anbietet. Freudig nimmt sie das Angebot an. Marthas Mutter ist nicht begeistert von der ständigen Abwesenheit ihrer Tochter, da sie nicht weiß, wo sich diese aufhält und wer der Doktor wirklich ist. Harold Saxon warnt Francine Jones vor dem Doktor. 'Im 42. Jahrhundert' In der Episode 42 landen sie dann im 42. Jahrhundert auf dem Raumschiff SS Pentallian und Martha muss gemeinsam mit Riley Vashtee 29 passwortgeschützte Türen öffnen, um das Raumschiff und damit ihr Leben und das des Doctors zu retten. Marthas Leben ist in akuter Gefahr, als sie in einer Rettungskapsel auf die Sonne zutreibt, doch der Doktor riskiert sein eigenes Leben, um Martha zu retten. Während sie hilflos im Weltraum treibt, nutzt Martha das modifizierte Mobiltelefon des Doktors, um ihre Mutter anzurufen. Im Hintergrund kann man Unbekannte erkennen, die scheinbar das Telefon der Familie mit Billigung der Mutter abhören. Martha erhält nun endlich einen eigenen Schlüssel für die TARDIS. Zum Abschied küssen sich Martha und Riley Vashtee. thumb|220px|left|Martha als Dienstmädchen '1913' In der Episode Human Nature verstecken sich der Doctor und Martha im Jahre 1913 in der Farringham School vor der Familie des Blutes. Während der Doctor als Mensch keinerlei Erinnerungen an sein Time Lord-Dasein mehr hat, weiß Martha sehr wohl, wer er ist und warum sie sich verstecken. Das Schicksal des Doctors und der TARDIS liegt in ihren Händen. Ihre Stellung als Dienstmädchen macht ihr diese Aufgabe nicht sehr leicht, vor allem da der Doctor Gefühle für Joan Redfern entwickelt. Martha tut sich schwer mit der teilweise offenkundigen Rassenfeindlichkeit der Menschen des 20. Jahrhunderts. Als sie mit ansehen muss, wie der Doktor Joan Redfern küsst und ihr den Hof macht, wird sie zunehmend verzweifelter, nicht nur aus persönlichen Gründen, sondern auch, weil sie nicht weiß, wie sie sich verhalten soll. Sie gesteht dem Doctor schließlich verzweifelt ihre Gefühle, doch als dieser endlich wieder aufwacht und sich an sein Leben als Time Lord erinnert, tun beide so, als sei ihr Ausbruch nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen, um die Familie des Blutes abzulenken. 'Gefangen in den 60ern' In der Episode Blink spielt Martha ebenso wie der Doctor nur eine Nebenrolle. Durch die Berührung der Weinenden Engel werden beide in die 60er Jahre zurückversetzt. Martha taucht nur kurz auf den DVDs auf, die der Doctor für Sally Sparrow hinterließ. Martha sagt, dass der Doktor "ihr die Sterne versprach, sie sich aber nun sogar einen Job suchen musste, um ihn mit durchzuziehen". 'Hin und Her' Die beiden kehren daraufhin wieder auf die Erde zu Marthas Zeiten zurück, um in Cardiff die TARDIS wieder aufzutanken. Jack Harkness, der noch die Hand des Doctors besitzt, rennt auf die TARDIS zu. Der Doctor, der dies bemerkt, versucht noch zu fliehen, da er Jack seit den Ereignissen mit auf Satellit 5 aus dem Weg geht, da er (zu Recht) befürchtet, dass Jack Antworten will, die der Doctor ihm nicht geben kann. Die TARDIS versucht dem durch den Zeit-Vortex veränderten Jack zu entkommen und so landen der Doctor, Jack und Martha im Jahr 100 000 000 000 000, wo die letzten Menschen am Ende des Universums ums Überleben kämpfen. Martha fühlt sich jedoch nun, da noch jemand mit von der Partie ist, der Rose Tyler kannte und sie scheinbar ebenfalls sehr mag, noch mehr ausgeschlossen und sie wird immer trauriger. Als das Trio die Raketenstation erreichen, sucht Martha deshalb direkt Kontakt zu Professor Yana und seiner Assistentin Chantho an. Die beiden Frauen witzeln ein wenig miteinander und Martha bringt Chantho dazu, spaßeshalber zu fluchen. Martha ist es auch, die die Taschenuhr bei Professor Yana entdeckt, sie will es jedoch dem Doctor überlassen, seinen vermeintlichen Mitüberlebenden darüber aufzuklären und bittet Yana, die Uhr nicht zu öffnen, bis der Doctor wieder da ist. Yana hört jedoch nicht auf Martha und öffnet die Uhr eigenmächtig. Der Doctor, Martha und Jack müssen hilflos mit ansehen, wie der Master die TARDIS entwendet und bleiben allein auf Utopia zurück. Im Finale der 3. Staffel, The Sound of Drums und Last of the Time Lords, landen der Doctor, Martha und Captain Jack wieder im heutigen London. Der Doktor konnte Jacks kaputte Zeit-Uhr reparieren. In Marthas Wohnung schauen die drei gemeinsam die Ergebnisse der Wahlen und erkennen augenblicklich in Harold Saxon den Master wieder. Als dieser die Wohnung von Martha sprengt, versucht sie, ihre Familie zu erreichen und zu warnen. Obwohl sie ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder erreicht, gelingt es nur ihrem Bruder, den Fängen des Masters zu entkommen. Martha lehnt sich gegen den Doctor auf, als dieser versucht, sie davon abzuhalten, ihre Familie zu retten. Als sie am Haus ihrer Eltern ankommen, werden sie von den Truppen von Harold Saxon beschossen, die Marthas Familie verhaften. Abends sind Martha und ihre beiden Gefährten noch immer auf der Flucht. Es gelingt Martha etwas zu essen für sie alle zu besorgen und erfährt vom Doctor einiges über dessen Kindheit auf Gallifrey. Martha ist es auch, die den Doctor zum ersten Mal auf das Erzengel-Netzwerk aufmerksam macht und ihm so den entscheidenden Tipp für die Pläne des Masters gibt. 'Das Jahr, das niemals war' Martha befindet sich auch an der Seite des Doctors, als sie an Bord der Valiant Zeuge des Gemetzels der Toclafane werden. Als der Master den Doctor in Sekundenschnelle altern lässt, ahnen Martha und Jack, dass die Situation ziemlich aussichtslos ist. Auf Drängen von Jack und dem Doktor nutzt Martha den Manipulator, um sich von der Valiant zu beamen. Jedoch flüstert ihr der Doktor vorher noch etwas zu, was außer ihr niemand hören kann. Sie steht auf der Erde und blickt zum Himmel auf, an dem es nur so vor Toclafane wimmelt. Sie verspricht dem Doktor, Jack und ihrer auf der Valiant gefangenen Familie, dass sie zurückkommen würde. Im Kampf gegen den Master fällt ihr nun eine Schlüsselrolle zu. Martha reist um die ganze Welt und kehrt nach einem Jahr nach Großbritannien zurück. Dort trifft sie sich mit dem Widerstandskämpfer Thomas Milligan, der sehr beeindruckt davon ist, sie zu treffen. Die Menschen erzählen sich nämlich, dass Martha Jones die Einzige wäre, die den Master besiegen könne. Gemeinsam reisen die beiden in die Forschungseinrichtung von Alison Docherty, wo sie durch einen Trick vom Martha einen der Toclafane fangen und analysieren können. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um die Überlebenden des Utopia-Projekts handelt. Martha ist sichtlich entsetzt. Sie vertraut Thomas und Professor Docherty an, dass sie im Besitz einer von Torchwood und UNIT entwickelten Waffe ist, die den Master besiegen kann. Der Master nutzt die von ihm kontrollieren Fernsehkanäle eine Live-Übertragung senden, in der er den Doctor erneut um Jahrzehnte altern lässt. Er verabschiedet sich mit den Worten: "Verstanden, Miss Jones?". Doch Martha ist nicht entsetzt, sondern vielmehr glücklich und erleichtert, dass der Doctor noch am Leben ist. Martha wird von Thomas in die Sklavenbaracken gebracht, wo sie Geschichten vom Doctor erzählt, bis sie von den Truppen des Masters unterbrochen werden, der Martha endlich finden konnte, da sie von Professor Docherty verraten wurde. Im folgenden Handgemenge wird Thomas vom Master erschossen und die "Waffe" wird zerstört. Martha wird auf die Valiant gebracht. Der Master will Martha vor den Augen des Doctors und ihrer Familie hinrichten und startet den Countdown zum Angriff auf andere Planeten. Als Martha niederkniet lächelt sie. Marthas Auftrag war es, auf der ganzen Erde Geschichten über den Doctor zu verbreiten, damit die gesammelten Gedanken und Gebete über das Erzengel-Netzwerk verbunden werden und dem Doctor so neue Kraft geben können. Als die Zeit-Linie vom Doctor vernichtet wird und die Zeit auf der Erde sich um ein Jahr zurück dreht, liegen der Doctor und Martha im Auge des Sturms an Bord der Valiant lachend auf dem Boden und halten sich bei den Händen. Zurück auf der Erde erinnern sich nur noch die Menschen, die an Bord der Valiant waren, an die Ereignisse mit dem Master. Martha und der Doctor bringen Jack zurück nach Cardiff, wo er ihnen von seiner Kindheit auf der Boeshane-Insel erzählt und bemerkt, alle wären sehr stolz auf seine Karriere gewesen und man hätte ihn sogar das Gesicht von Boe genannt. Martha und der Doctor starren sich daraufhin ungläubig an und können kaum glauben, was sie da hören. Martha befindet sich im Haus ihrer Eltern. Der Doctor steht vor ihrer Haustür und beobachtet die Familie traurig. Als Martha ihn sieht, läuft sie nach draußen, begleitet von den sorgenvollen Blicken ihrer Mutter. Auf dem Weg zur TARDIS ruft Martha bei Thomas Milligans Arbeitsstelle an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut geht. Als er ans Telefon geht, legt sie jedoch auf, da er sie nicht mehr kennt. Abschied Als Martha die TARDIS betritt, freut der Doktor sich sichtlich, sie zu sehen. Martha eröffnet ihm jedoch, dass sie nicht weiter mit ihm reisen wird. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie ihre Familie nach den Erlebnissen an Bord der Valiant nicht alleine lassen könne und sie außerdem endlich ihr Medizin-Studium abschließen möchte. Der Doktor sagt ihr, dass sie eine hervorragende Begleiterin gewesen wäre und sie außerdem die Welt gerettet hätte. Martha verlässt ihn mit einem Lächeln, kehrt jedoch kurz darauf wieder zurück. Sie gesteht dem Doktor ihre wahren Gründe: da er ihre Gefühle offensichtlich nicht bemerkt oder bemerken will, muss sie Abstand von ihm gewinnen, um sich für Neues zu öffnen. Sie gibt ihm jedoch zum Abschied ihr Handy und warnt, wenn sie anriefe wäre es wichtig und er solle lieber dran gehen. Dann verspricht sie ihm noch, dass sie sich wiedersehen werden. Martha bei UNIT und Torchwood thumb|190px|left|Martha undercover Nach ihrer Rückkehr zur Erde wird Martha von UNIT als medizinischer Offizier angeworben. Offenbar wurde sie vom Doctor empfohlen. Kurz darauf fordert Jack Harkness sie als Unterstützung für sein Team an, um eine geheimnisvolle Mordserie aufzuklären. Im Verlauf der Ermittlungen wird Martha undercover als Testperson in das Unternehmen Pharm eingeschleust. Sie wird mit Reset behandelt, woraufhin sich in ihr die Larve einer Maifliege entwickelt, die jedoch von Owen Harper entfernt werden kann. Als das Team das Pharm-Gelände verlassen will, wird Owen Harper von Aaron Copley erschossen (Reset). thumb|190px|Martha ist gealtert Mit Hilfe des Wiederbelebungshandschuh wird Owen von Jack wieder ins Leben zurück geholt, doch der Handschuh greift Martha an und raubt ihr so viel Lebensenergie, dass sie den körperlichen Zustand einer über 80-jährigen erreicht. Erst als Duroc vom nunmehr lebendigen Toten Owen unschädlich gemacht werden kann, erhält Martha ihre Lebensenergie zurück (Dead Man Walking). Da niemand Owens Zustand wirklich einschätzen kann, übernimmt Martha vorerst seine Aufgaben bei Torchwood. Sie untersucht und beobachtet ihren Kollegen, kann seinen Status als lebendigen Toten jedoch nicht beeinflussen. Da er weiter arbeiten kann, verlässt Martha Torchwood, um ihren Aufgaben bei UNIT nachzukommen (A Day in the Death). Wiedersehen mit dem Doctor thumb|250px|left|Martha (links) und ihr sterbender KlonIn der Episode The Sontaran Stratagem gelingt es Martha, Kontakt mit der TARDIS aufzunehmen. Der Doctor und seine neue Begleiterin Donna Noble kehren daraufhin zur Erde zurück und nehmen den Kampf gegen die Sontaraner auf. Man erfährt, dass Martha inzwischen mit Thomas Milligan verlobt ist und somit also gut über den Doctor hinweggekommen ist. Martha wird von den Sontaranern geklont. Marthas Klon agiert nun gegen den Doctor und UNIT. Der Doctor, Donna und Martha können die Sontaraner daran hindern, aus der Erde einen neuen brutplaneten zu machen und Marthas Klon stirbt, als die Verbindung zwischen ihnen unterbrochen wird. Gerade als sie sich vom Doctor verabschieden will, startet die TARDIS und verlässt die Erde - Martha ist wieder mit an Bord. Die TARDIS landet auf dem unwirtlichen Planeten Messaline. Eine Gruppe von Kolonisten (bestehend aus Menschen und Hath) hat sich entzweit und kämpft nun gegeneinander. Kurz nach der Ankunft auf Messaline wird Martha vom Doctor und von Donnas getrennt und von den Hath mit genommen. Sie versorgt einen der Hath und freundet sich mit ihm an. Gemeinsam begeben sie sich auf die Oberfläche des Planeten, um den Doctor und Donna wieder zu finden. Während ihres Marsches opfert der Hath sein Leben, um Martha zu retten (The Doctor's Daughter). thumb|220px|Martha droht mit der Zerstörung der Erde Zurück auf der Erde nimmt Martha ihre Arbeit für UNIT wieder auf. Sie wird zur medizinischen Leiterin des Projektes Indigo in New York City. Als die Erde plötzlich ihre Position im Universum verändert und von den Dalek angegriffen wird, erhält Martha den Befehl, den Osterhagen-Schlüssel im Notfall einzusetzen. Tatsächlich ist sie bereit dies zu tun, doch Davros kann sie davon abhalten (The Stolen Earth). Dem Doctor gelingt es mit Hilfe Donnas die Pläne von Davros zu vereiteln und Martha hilft ihm und den anderen Freunden des Doctors, die Erde mit der TARDIS an ihre ursprüngliche Position zurück zu bringen. Anschließend verabschiedet sie sich vom Doctor und zieht mit Jack Harkness ihrer Wege - Mickey Smith schließt sich den beiden an (Journey's End). thumb|220px|left|Der Doctor rettet Martha Bei einem weiteren UNIT-Einsatz verliert Martha durch eine Blendgranate ihr Bewusstsein. Der Zehnte Doctor erscheint, setzt einen Roboter, der es auf Martha abgesehen hat, außer Gefecht und verschwindet wieder bevor Martha wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, da er auf der Suche nach Gabriella Gonzalez ist (Revolving Doors). Endgültiger Abschied thumb|220px|left|Martha und Mickey Als dem Zehnten Doctor klar wird, dass er regenerieren wird, macht er sich auf den Weg, all seine Begleiter noch einmal zu sehen. So landet er in einer nahen Zukunft, in der Martha und Mickey verheiratet sind und gemeinsam gefährliche Aliens jagen - unabhängig von Institutionen wie UNIT und Torchwood. Sie werden gerade von einem Sontaraner attakiert, als der Doctor erscheint und den beiden das Leben rettet. Als sie ihn sehen, wird ihnen klar, dass es das letzte Mal sein wird (The End of Time). Beide sind darüber sehr traurig und liegen sich in den Armen. Weiteres Leben Irgendwann fangen Sarah Jane Smith und Martha an sich gelegentlich zum Kaffeetrinken zu treffen. Sie werden Freunde. Sarah Jane erzählt Martha alles über ihren, von den Bane erschaffenen Adoptivsohn Luke. Im Jahr 2010 bekommt Luke Smith Albträume und fühlt sich nicht gut. Sarah Jane möchte Martha anrufen, da sie glaubt, dass diese Luke als Ärztin helfen kann. Luke erklärt ihr jedoch, dass das nicht nötig sei. Daher lässt sie von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Wenig später kommt Martha gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann Mickey Smith zu Lukes zweiter Abschiedsparty. Danach möchte dieser nach Oxford ziehen, um dort die Universität zu besuchen. (The Nightmare Man) Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt setzt sich Martha erneut mit dem Doctor in Verbindung - und erreicht den Elften Doctor. Sie berichtet ihm von seltsamen Vorgängen in Japan, woraufhin er sich damit auseinandersetzt. Diese Kontaktaufnahme wird nur erwähnt (The Golden Ones). Während ihrer freiberuflichen Arbeit wird Martha im Jahr 2016 in San Francisco in einen Gargoyle transformiert, was ihren Ehemann Mickey dazu veranlasst, Kontakt mit dem Doctor aufzunehmen. Diesmal ist es der Neunte Doctor, der reagiert und Mickey sowie Martha - die er ja eigentlich noch gar nicht kennt - hilft (The Transformed). bg:Марта Джоунс fr:Martha Jones ro:Martha Jones ru:Марта Джонс es:Martha Jones en:Martha Jones he:מרתה ג'ונס pt:Martha Jones Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 10. Doctors Kategorie:Torchwood Personen Kategorie:Mediziner und Pflegepersonal Kategorie:UNIT-Mitarbeiter Kategorie:Torchwood-Mitarbeiter Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Einwohner von London Kategorie:Kinder der Zeit Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren